mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Scorpion
Scorpion é um ninja do Mortal Kombat. Scorpion Scorpion é um espectro de um ninja que procura vingança pela morte do seu clã. Embora muitos o considerem perverso, isso não corresponde aos fatos. Ele é só um ninja amargurado pela perda de tudo o que tinha, especialmente de sua identidade como membro de seu clã, que não existe mais. Hanzo Hasashi sendo o seu nome verdadeiro. Scorpion faz parte de um clã chamado Shirai Ryu, Scorpion é o codinome para o melhor dos Shirai Ryu. Mugai Ryu (espada de Scorpion) A espada Mugai Ryu é uma arma fictícia de Mortal Kombat. Ela é exclusiva de Scorpion, dada a ele em MK: Deception, e sendo usada até em MK: Armageddon. Scorpion recebeu esta arma depois de ter sido derrotado pelos onis: Moloch e Drahmin e de ter sido transformado em um dos "campeões" dos Elder Gods. Ela concentra uma essência e poder de fogo nunca vistos antes na história de MK, sendo mais fina, leve, e muito mais resistente do que a Ninja Sword (usada por Scorpion em MK: Deadly Aliance). . Depois que Scorpion é transformado em campeão dos Elder Gods, eles se dão conta que Scorpion controla e produz o fogo muito bem. Vendo esta arma perfeita para ele, Scorpion recebe a Mugai Ryu, que aumenta ainda mais seu poder de fogo. No final, Scorpion, com novas armas, um estilo de luta novo, e uma armadura ninja nova, é mandado para derrotar Onaga e impedir que ele una os reinos. Scorpion foi bem sucedido em sua missão. 塚地龍（剣スコーピオン） História Durante Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Scorpion foi contratado por Quan Chi para recuperar um mapa. Sem Scorpion saber, Quan Chi contratou um ninja do clã rival, Lin Kuei, o Classic Sub-Zero. Os dois ninjas encontraram-se na sala do mapa onde travam um duelo. Scorpion perdeu e suplicou pela sua vida, mas Classic Sub-Zero matou-o a sangue frio. Scorpion renasceu em Netherrealm como um espectro, obcecado por vingança. Quando Raiden envia Sub-Zero para recuperar o amuleto de Shinnok em Netherrealm, Scorpion encontra-se com Sub-Zero e os dois voltam a lutar, sendo Scorpion derrotado outra vez. Quando Sub-Zero regressa ao templo Lin Kuei, recebe uma nova missão: Entrar em um torneio chamado Mortal Kombat e assassinar Shang Tsung. Scorpion, ao saber que Classic Sub-Zero vai entrar no torneio, decide participar. Neste novo confronto entre Scorpion e Sub-Zero, Scorpion finalmente consegue vencer o seu inimigo, mas o poupa, até o Quan Chi que sem o Scorpion saber que foi o Quan Chi que matou a sua familia e que ele enganou o Scorpion vendo uma falsa ilusão do Sub-Zero matando o seu clã e a sua família cruelmente. Scorpion se enfurece, e mesmo que o Sub-Zero afirmava que não foi ele que matou a família do rival, o Scorpion matou o Sub-Zero sem misericórdia, mas o ódio do Scorpion não desapareceu. No torneio de Outworld, Scorpion descobre que Sub-Zero retornou de alguma forma. Pensando que o seu antigo inimigo ainda vive, decide entrar no torneio. Scorpion observou uma luta de Sub-Zero e viu este poupar a vida do oponente, neste momento Scorpion soube que aquele não era o mesmo Lin Kuei que o assassinara. Scorpion, então, jura proteger este novo Sub-Zero por ter matado seu irmão mais velho. No terceiro Mortal Kombat, Shao Kahn liberta Scorpion de Netherrealm e o recruta para suas hordas. Contudo, ao ver que Sub-Zero, o mesmo a quem havia jurado proteger, estaria defendendo a Terra contra a ameaça de Shao Kahn, Scorpion se volta contra o Imperador. Durante a ameaça de Shinnok Mortal Kombat 4, Quan Chi diz a Scorpion que o jovem Sub-Zero é o culpado pela morte de seu clã e de sua família, Scorpion enfrenta Sub-Zero e o derrota, este caído diz que é inocente. Nesse momento aparece Quan Chi e confessa a Scorpion que matou a família dele, somente para que Scorpion tirasse Sub-Zero do caminho. Quan Chi tenta mandar Scorpion para Netherrealm, mas Scorpion agarra-se a Quan Chi e os dois são transportados para Netherrealm. Em Deadly Alliance Scorpion persegue Quan Chi sem descanso por todo o inferno. Quan Chi se alia aos Onis Drahmin e Moloch, que seguram Scorpion enquanto o feiticeiro fugia. A busca por Quan Chi leva Scorpion ao Palácio de Shang Tsung, Drahmim e Moloch encurralam Scorpion e, embora Scorpion tivesse lutado bem, o jogam em um portal para Os Céus, um soulnado que servia de fonte de poder de Shang Tsung. Em Deception Scorpion é encontrado pelos Elder Gods e observa juntamente com eles a luta entre Raiden, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung e Onaga. Os Elder Gods o então fazem de Scorpion seu servo e lhe dão um novo propósito: Impedir Onaga de unificar os reinos. thumb|left|194px|Final de Scorpion em MK vs DCEm Armageddon, os Elder Gods ressuscitam o clã de Scorpion, mas como mortos-vivos. Scorpion mais zangado que nunca, procura destruir a besta elemental Blaze para adquirir poder para se vingar da trapaça dos deuses. No final de Scorpion em Armageddon todos os ninjas do clã Shirai Ryu foram ressuscitados, ocupando toda a superfície da pirâmide. Entre eles estavam a esposa e o filho de Scorpion. Os ninjas esperavam as ordens de Scorpion enquanto ele abraçava a esposa e o filho. Sem que ninguém percebesse, surge do meio dos ninjas Quan Chi, que agarra o filho de Scorpion e foge com ele em um portal para Netherealm. Scorpion furioso ordena a todos os ninjas que caçassem o feiticeiro. Ele não descansará até seu filho ser recuperado e Quan Chi morto. Em seu final no Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, embora Dark Kahn estivesse derrotado, sua consciência vivia. O poder e o mal. Características de Combate Movimentos especiais * Spear: Scorpion lança uma corda com uma Kunai na ponta que se prende ao coração da vitima. Scorpion, puxa em seguida o adversário até junto de si, gritando "Come here" ou "Get over here!". (MK1, MK2, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKDA, MKD, MKSM ,MKA ,MK 2011) * Teleport Punch: Scorpion teletransporta-se para trás do adversário dando-lhe um murro. (mk1,mk2,umk3,mk4,mkda,mksm,mkd''MKA,mkvsdcu,mk2011'') * Hellfire: Scorpion levanta as mãos e faz com que uma bola de fogo queime o inimigo. (MKDA, MKD, MKA,mkvsdcu,mk2011) *'Back Flip Kick': Os pés de Scorpion pegam fogo e em seguida da um mortal que manda seu inimigo para longe.(MKDA,MKD,mksm,MKA,mk2011 ) *'Air throw': No ar, Scorpion agarra o inimigo e o joga no chão(mk2,UTMK3,mk4,mka,mkvsdcu,mk9) *'Takedown: Scorpion vai em direção ao oponente com um chute de tesoura.'(Mk2,MKSMk,MKVDC, MK2011) *'X-Ray Scorpion Sting': Ele se teleporta para trás do oponente e da um soco na barriga e outro na cabeça e o inimigo cai no chão e ele vai lá e da um pisão nas costelas do oponente(MK9) *'???: '''Scorpion dá um golpe de joelho no oponente fazendo o levantar no ar. Logo em seguida, ele lança seus dois Spears um perfurando a barriga do oponente e outro perfurando o crânio e logo em seguida ele puxa fazendo o oponente cair quebrando o crânio . (MKX) (Em desenvolvimento). Fatalities * '''Flame (Toasty!)': Scorpion tira sua máscara revelando a sua face de caveira e cospe fogo nos adversários, queimando-os até os ossos,mas há uma versão na qual o oponente queima até o ossos e explode e outra que não queima até os ossos. (MK1, MK2, UMK3, MK4, MKG, MKSM, MKvsDCU, MK9) * Infernal Hand: Scorpion convoca uma mão ardente que queima o inimigo. (MKSM) Spear Slice: Scorpion parte os adversários de diferentes maneiras com a ajuda de seu arpão. (MK2,MKSM) * Head Shot: Scorpion solta seu arpão que acerta a cabeça do oponente e em seguida puxa o seu arpão, que explode a cabeça do oponente. (MKDA) * Spear Fun: Scorpion tira o braço e a perna com o arpão e logo após quebra violentamente o pescoço do oponente. (MK:D) * Spine Rip: Scorpion enfia sua mão nas costas do oponente e arranca violentamente a espinha do oponente, trazendo junto a sua cabeça. (MKD) * Lava Pool: Scorpion entra em um buraco de lava, também criando um embaixo do oponente e puxa o mesmo, o que resta do oponente é apenas o seu esqueleto (MKvsDCU) * Splitt Deicision: Scorpion pega a sua espada, ataca seu oponente na barriga, depois a cabeça, após disso ele chuta o oponente e no final ele corta a cabeça do oponente ao meio. (MK9) * Nether Gate: Scorpion pega seu arpão e enfia no oponente ai um portal aparece e Scorpion chuta o oponente, e o corpo do oponente cai de cima sem pele. (MK9). * ???: Scorpion, com seu fogo, fura o corpo do oponente deixando o seu coração a mostra. Logo com sua espada, ele corta a cabeça do oponente ao meio deixando seu cérebro e outras partes também a mostra (MKX) (Em Desenvolvimento) Outras Finalizações *Animality:Scorpion vira um pinguim que coloca um ovo que explode no oponente (UMK3,MKT) * Hara-Kiri: Scorpion ajoelha-se no chão e torce seu próprio pescoço. (MKD) * Weapon Fatality: Scorpion pega sua ninja sword e aplica-lhe umas sequência mortal no mesmo (MKTE) * Babality'': ''Scorpion após virar um bebê, tenta jogar o seu arpão no openente gritando "Get Over Here"!, mas acaba caindo, e fica chorando depois.(MK2011) * Friendship: Scorpion pega uma caixinha e fica girando ela,e sai uma caveira de mentira de dentro dela e o adversário sai correndo.(UMK3) * Multality: 'Scorpion lança vários arpões nos corações dos oponentes presentes e puxa,arrancado os corações fora. (''MK:SM) Curiosidades *Em todos os jogos Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon dá a voz a Scorpion ao dizer "GET OVER HERE!" *Em MK2 se Scorpion aplicar o fatality "Toasty!" em outro Scorpion,ao invés de aparecer a cabeça do outro Scorpion,cai uma caveira. *Os criadores de MK, bolaram uma roupa para Scorpion de acordo com seu nome 'escorpião', ele teria uma cauda com veneno nas pontas como o animal. A cor não seria amarelo e sim marrom. Mas depois escolheram um personagem de fogo. *Scorpion aparece em quase todos os jogos da série Mortal Kombat, exceto em MK3. É incluído, mais tarde, em UMK3. *Originalmente, em MK2 e em UMK3, Scorpion torna-se o protetor do Sub-Zero mais novo para desculpar-se da morte do Classic Sub-Zero. *Embora Scorpion não seja inimigo de Sub-Zero, há uma certa rivalidade com ele que faz com que os dois se enfrentem em Deception e em Armageddon (cá em entre nós, as suas rivalidades são clássicas e os fãs não deixam de gostar). *Durante Deadly Alliance, Scorpion lutou nos campos de batalha, ajudando os guerreiros da Terra, exterminando grande parte de seus exércitos. Um de seus objetivos era entrar na fortaleza de Shao Kahn para destruir Quan Chi e junto com ele Shang Tsung, mas não conseguiu, pois estava envolvido numa batalha acirrada com os dois Onis: Drahmin e Moloch. *Depois de sua ressurreição, Scorpion e Noob Saibot parecem nunca se encontram novamente. Até o final do Armageddon , onde Noob foi aparentemente morto por Scorpion. * Scorpion teria um fatality em Deception, onde ele arranca os braços do oponente e o espanca até arrancar sua cabeça, mas por motivos desconhecidos esse fatality foi dado á Darrius. * Scorpion aparece no lado do mal na abertura de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, fazendo com que as pessoas acreditem que ele pertence as forças do mal, porém Scorpion apenas luta contra os Deuses Anciões que abandonaram seu clã e por esse ser o mesmo objetivo das forças do mal, ele luta do seu lado. Mas ainda tem um alinhamento neutro, porque tudo que ele faz é pelo seu Clã, pela sua mulher e pelo seu filho. *Nos filmes MK1, MK2, e na série Mortal Kombat Konquest, o seu arpão sai de dentro de sua mão, mas em Deception e em Armageddon, o arpão é como um equipamento e fica acoplado na cintura de Scorpion, que o atira em ataques. De acordo com a história do primeiro filme de Mortal Kombat com a linha crônologia dos games, Scorpion usava uma espécie de cobra para trazer seu adversário para proximo de si. A cobra foi arrancada por Johnny Cage no primeiro filme de Mortal Kombat. *Em MK9, na cessão Trailers, existe a a parte "Fatality do Scorpion", mostrando Scorpion batalhando e no final quando vai usar seu fatality, surpresa, ele usa o '''On your Knees, fatality de Quan Chi, em que ele corta os joelhos do oponente, depois sua cabeça, segurando-a, talvez seja por isso que mesmo Quan Chi não usando a espada em seu arsenal, ela aparece, sendo originalmente de Scorpion . **Ainda nos trailers em MK9, se for colocado o "Trailer de Scorpion", aparecerá Scorpion lutando principalmente com Sub-Zero , e no final, ele usa o fatality de Kano, Eat Your Heart Out, em que ele arranca o coração de Sub-Zero , seguido de sua cabeça, colocando-a no lugar do coração. *No "Trailer das Sombras", onde aparecem as sombras dos personagens, no final aparece a roupa de Scorpion em MK vs DC, que foi mudada um pouco para costume 2. *No "Trailer de Kratos", ele aparece lutando contra Sub-Zero em Netherrealm a mando de Shao Kahn , mas quando o imperador ordena "Finish Him!", antes de fazer qualquer coisa, uma corrente puxa Sub-Zero e então Kratos aparece para lutar contra o espectro. em alguns conceitos de algumas arenas em mk9 neles aparecem Scorpion e Sonia Blade com as roupas de mk vs dcu provavelmente as arenas iriam aparecer em mk vs dcu mas foram recusadas e não se sabe porque mas foram usadas no mk9. Filmes e Series thumb|right|Chris Casamassa como Scorpion em Mortal Kombat: O FilmeScorpion foi vivido nos cinemas pelos atores Chris Casamassa em Mortal Kombat (filme) e por J.J. Perry em Mortal Kombat: Anihilation. Em Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino, Scorpion aparece no episodio 5 "A picada de Scorpion". Galeria Scorpion MK9.jpeg Scorpion Mk X.jpg Scorpion.jpg Scorpion Pixel.jpg Scorpion vs sub 0.jpg Arena Scorpions Lair.jpg Scorpion MK VS DC.jpg Scorpion mksm.jpeg Scorpion VS Batman.jpeg Mortal Kombat Scorpion.jpg Scorpion MK.jpeg Mortal Kombat Sub-Zero vs Scorpion.jpg Mortal-Kombat---Scorpion-VS-Sub-Zero.jpg Mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance-wallpaper-scorpion.jpg Scorpion-mk2-fix1.gif SCORPION.gif 39 scorpion mk9 by andrearoxa-d360v47.jpg MK2011 Scorpion.png Scorpiontoasty.jpg Scorpion.gif Scorpionmkda.gif Scorpionspear.gif Mortal Kombat II_003 (6).png ggdx.png|''TOASTY'' mk2scorpionfatality.gif Mkx.jpg CHA Scorpion.jpg Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 013-1.png 480px-ENDING SCORPION1.png Categoria:Mortal Kombat Personagens Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens Categoria:Ninjas e clans Categoria:Ninjas